Los sueños de Neville Longbottom
by MariSeverus
Summary: No solo Harry tiene valor, no solo Ron tiene determinación y no solo Hermione tiene inteligencia. Neville también tiene sueños y aspira a que sus padres, en algún momento, puedan ver al buen hijo que han criado. Y el mundo también lo verá.


_Bueno, este es el segundo fanfic que escribí para participar en el reto del_ **"Espejo de Oesed"** _del foro_ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".** Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece como personajes y ambientación, excepto la idea y alguna otra cosa que no corresponda a Harry Potter y al mundo escrito por JK. Rowling.

* * *

No había llegado allí precisamente porque eso quisiera en primer lugar y en verdad estaba huyendo del desagradable Filch y su espantosa gata la Sra. Norris, siguiéndolo sin razón aparente y tratando de castigarlo solo para deleite personal. Estaba harto de escapar pero sin saber hacer otra cosa y siempre escuchándolo decir pero nunca con el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

_Algún día_, siempre había una vocecita que lo decía en su cabeza y él trataba de creérselo pero nunca ejecutar. Demasiado cobarde como para siquiera mirar a una persona a la cara y entablar una conversación decente, sin que le sudaran las manos y su lengua se enredase.

Era un total desastre y realmente no había querido nacer así, pero la vida le había dado muchos golpes ya. Como hijo único de una familia humilde, no pedía nada más y estaba contento con lo que tenía. ¿Por qué entonces la vida se había empecinado con él y le había arrebatado todo lo que ya por ley le había dado?

Estaba cansado de más de lo mismo.

Y apenas podía respirar, mientras estaba contorsionado con las manos sobre sus rodillas y exhausto. Se dejó caer en el suelo de piedra y en medio del sucio ambiente, se dio cuenta de que quizá podría vivir allí dentro por el resto de su vida.

Nadie se molestaría en extrañarlo y así se salvaría de otro castigo. Se preguntaba si alguien, en algún momento, pensaba en él y al menos se preocupaba por su seguridad o al menos por preguntarle si algo le hacía feliz, si podían ayudarlo en algo.

Siempre se burlaban de su torpeza, de que siempre olvidara las contraseñas.

Pero qué tal si...

Y en medio de sus pensamientos, mientras se despegaba de la gran puerta de madera en la habitación y miraba hacia el frente, un gran espejo brillante se erguía frente a él. ¿Por qué habría un espejo llenándose de tierra y en una habitación abandonada?

Caminó lentamente y se miró en él, admirando las manchas de moho y óxido en la cabecera de metal. Viejo espejo debajo de una también vieja sábana, roída por las polillas y ratones. Al menos ahora podía hablar consigo mismo y entretenerse haciéndole caras al vidrio.

¿Y qué tal si fingía ser un gran deportista musculoso, cuya principal atracción fatal ya no fuese ser un niño regordete e inflado como un globo? Alzó sus brazos frente al espejo y de pronto se vio a sí mismo con un largo y lacio cabello, y unos enormes músculos muy atractivos...

Pero, ¿realmente era la apariencia lo que quería? ¿Y qué tal un poco de valentía, ser temerario y admirado por sus grandes hazañas?

Se vio a sí mismo con una gran espada y sobre un enorme risco, mientras una gran criatura de dos cabezas yacía derrotada bajo sus pies.

¿O qué tal una gran inteligencia y una vasta colección de libros como ninguna otra en todo el universo? Se veía a sí mismo como un gran erudito y en busca de una importante cura para un gran mal que hubiese aquejado al mundo durante años.

¿Qué estaba mirando? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en cualidades que sus mejores amigos tenían? ¿Acaso ansiaba la inteligencia nata en Hermione Granger, la valentía en Harry Potter para enfrentarse a enemigos mucho más grandes que él y la determinación de Ron Weasley de no rendirse, pese a que los números fuesen contundentes?

Por qué le tocaba lo mejor a otros y él solo tenía a dos padres encerrados en San Mungo, enloquecidos y a una abuela que realmente no entendía nada de lo que sucedía en su vida, pero que afirmaba quererlo más que a su propia vida.

Estaba harto de ser el hazme reír, de ser el juguete personal de profesores como Severus Snape y de ser la constante burla de todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, además de toda la casa. ¿Por qué no podía tener la dicha de ver a sus padres una vez más?

Y allí estaban, sonriendo y mirándolo a través de aquel frío y mohoso vidrio. ¿Por qué esa asquerosa de Bellatrix, le había quitado lo único que le hacía feliz? ¿Qué le había hecho él a ella, que justificara un acto vil como aquel?

Tenía sueños, tenía aspiraciones en la vida y nadie lo preguntaba. No solo era un niño torpe, también tenía gustos. Amaba la herbología, amaba el deporte aunque solo podía mirar. Amaba la música y algunas veces leía libros por placer, no solo porque quisiera hacerse más listo.

Como otros siempre afirmaban y reían a sus espaldas.

¡Cómo extrañaba a su madre y sus juegos infantiles! Las horas de hornear galletas y los cuentos antes de dormir. Eran una familia normal y una malvada bruja se había robado sus sueños, como en aquellos cuentos que algunas veces le causaban pesadillas.

Se podía ver a sí mismo en ese vidrio, tomando justicia por sus propias manos, haciéndole pagar a esa horrorosa mujer... todos esos crímenes y más.

A veces podía a Severus Snape y se podía ver a sí mismo, humillándolo en medio de la clase. Se imaginaba dándole una lección de su propia medicina. Se imaginaba respondiendo a todas sus preguntas, ¡e incluso se imaginaba venciendo a Hermione Granger en inteligencia!

Quería algo por mérito propio, algo que siempre luchaba por tener pero que simplemente y gracias a su timidez, parecía imposible de conseguir.

Neville Longbottom siempre era un nombre que causaba gracia, siempre era algo que al pronunciarse significaba que había hecho algo mal. Nadie usaba su nombre para alabarlo en algo.

Excepto la profesora Pomona Sprout. En ella siempre encontraba el consuelo a sus pesares, en su invernadero siempre encontraba un escondite silencioso para sus pensamientos.

Siempre era interesante, la herbología era interesante a la idea de caminar por enormes bosques y praderas. No tenía miedo a ello y a veces no podía entenderlo... ¡si estaba lleno de criaturas misteriosas!

Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Y allí sentado, el espejo no dejaba de cambiar de forma, conforme pensaba en las cosas. ¿Cómo poder decidirse, qué quería ver primero? ¿Cómo poder decidirse qué quería que se hiciera realidad primero?

No tenía idea de las propiedades de ese espejo, pero trataba de tocar lo que allí dentro había. ¿Y qué tal si de pronto caía dentro y en su realidad más anhelada? ¿A quién le iba a importar si volvía o no?

A una clase donde pudiera responder a todas las preguntas que Snape hiciera, a una poción perfecta y a una casa a la que pudiera llegar y con la chimenea encendida y un dulce olor a galletas.

A los brazos de un padre que pudiera darle anécdotas de vida y que pudiera hablar de trivialidades deportivas con él. A una madre que con sus besos y abrazos, pudiera alejar el miedo y el dolor de años de lágrimas y pesares.

Una feliz familia y claro que podía incluir a su abuela.

El espejo que le mostraba sus más profundos deseos pero que siempre terminaba en eso, solo deseos. ¡Cómo anhelaba que se hicieran realidad! ¿Qué función tenía un espejo que le mostrara sus más profundos anhelos y que sin embargo, no pudiera hacer nada al respecto?

¿Era acaso una forma de tortura? Estaba fascinado y al mismo tiempo herido. Sentado en el suelo, no podía dejar de contemplarlo y pasaban las horas, nada más.

Noche o día, lluvia o sol, ahí podía morir y nada más importaría. Nadie lo entendía ni le permitían hablar, creían que sus opiniones eran estúpidas e innecesarias.

Pero los que allí se encontraban en el espejo, no pensaba eso. No tenía ningún inconveniente en mirarse ahí para siempre, mientras su madre mantenía su mano sobre su hombro y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Le daba el valor que siempre necesitaba para seguir. Quizá podía volver, aprenderse el camino a esa habitación, de memoria, para contarle su día a su madre y a su padre.

Estaba seguro de que ellos sí querrían escuchar, fueran reales o no.

Así era la historia de su vida, todos se reían de él y lo mandaban a callar. Pero estaba seguro de que sus padres sí querrían escucharlo, hablar con él.

Volvería para contarles sus historias a sus padres, volvería para iluminar aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su madre y su padre.

En algo y aquella vez, agradecía el haber huido. Agradecía haberlo hecho y el haberse encontrado con aquel espejo. Aunque era como una tortura al recuerdo, al menos sentía que podía refugiarse en la ilusión de que sus padres seguían en algún lugar. Aunque estuvieran en un hospital, aunque no pudieran verlo como antes y hubieran olvidado todo el amor que le profesaron una vez.

Él creía que en algún momento volverían a ser lo que fueron una vez y les demostraría a ellos y a todos, que no era el chico tonto que todos decían que era. El niño olvidadizo.

Neville Longbottom ya no retrocedería, ya no tendría miedo. Ya no se quedaría tras de Harry Potter, petrificado en el suelo y sin valor para defender sus opiniones.

Ya no.


End file.
